


Play No Games - Levi x African American Female!Reader

by cinarminroll (koriyan)



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, OOC, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/cinarminroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback me? I live for it!</p></blockquote>





	Play No Games - Levi x African American Female!Reader

**Levi's POV**

_Okay, I won't deny it._

A buzz vibrates my desk. The screen of my phone lights up as I pick it up, showing a text from (f/n). 'Babyyyyyy' My phone buzzes once again with the same word, only more Y's. Ugh.

_Half the time you send a text, you know I'm not replying._

I throw the phone back on the desk, running my other hand through my hair.

_Just to let you know I'm not one of the niggas you be dodging, I'm the one that you dodge with._

About now, she already has Shitty-glasses over there helping her pick out an outfit to 'impress' me, which she doesn't have to do.

_I'm the one that you gon' take that dress you saving out the closet. I'm the one you need along._

She calls me, and of course, I answer. Hearing Hange in the background asking (f/n) about dresses, I take this as my time to talk. "I'm busy. What do you need?"

_I'm the one that when you 'round your friends that you've gotta put on speakerphone, just so you let 'em know what we be on. Like he the one, yeah, yeah._

"Baby you didn't answer my text, ugh...."

_I know I'm young, but you respect me like a father figure. Young mobbish nigga, probably make her father figure._

"Daddy! Answer me, damn it!" I quietly chuckle at that sudden outburst.

**_[Timeskip bought to you by Shitty-glasses]_**

**Your POV**

_By now, he's probably in his chair waiting for me._ I walk into his building with a trench coat on, knowing that it's only spring.  _Ugh, all these people are looking at me. It's just a fucking trench coat, will they quit staring?_

_Wait, wait, waiting for me. He'll be wait, wait, waiting for me._

I searched for the keys in my pocket as I walked toward the elevator.

_I've got a young boss nigga like him waiting for me. He said, I've got that bomb ass pussy, yeah, he'll be waiting for me._

The elevator binged as I pressed the button. I took the elevator to the top floor, waiting. Soon, the doors were opening, and I saw that I was on his floor. I walked into his apartment, finding that the door was already unlocked. I shrugged my coat off, revealing an overly short skirt (too short to wear in public) and a tight tank top. My knotted and kinky black hair was now straight, untangled and in two pigtails. To cover my legs, I put on black flats. A childish outfit.

His grey eyes examined my outfit as I was on my way over to him. He unfolded his arms, letting me take my seat on his lap. I looked up at him, kissing his jawline.

_Who you love? Tell me who you fucking love. Tell me who you wanna fuck and love._

"I love you, Princess."

"Love you too, Daddy."

_He's that nigga, I tell him he's the nigga._

**_[Another timeskip, bought to you by Eyebrows]_ **

**_-Later That Night-_ **

_He's the nigga that's my nigga, even when I've got a nigga that I make love with, but right before take drugs with, then right after, hit the tub, wait on him with suds. Then I back that ass up like it's 99, wine fine, like a bottle from the 99. Hit me with the 99, like it's fucking prime time._

We both gave our finishing moans, and I fell on him.  _Hell,_ _I'm not going again_.

_Killed the pussy, had to hit that shit like nine times. Babe, even when I'm gone, just know I'm here for ya. I'm all ears, in other words, hear for ya._

Before getting in the shower, Levi kissed me again while smacking my ass. I pulled his hair in towards me, holding the kiss. He then pulled back, breaking the kiss.

_I'd probably rob a fucking bank and go to jail for ya, as long as you can smack my ass and pull my hair for me._

**_[Once again, another timeskip bought to you by the Titan Brat]_ **

**_-The Next Day-_ **

**Levi's POV**

I sit there waiting on (f/n), once again. It's almost midnight. What could be taking her so long?

_I've been waiting on that ass all night, though._

I hear a few pings, coming from the elevator.

_Girl, don't keep me waiting no more._

Soon, there's a jingle of keys.

_Yeah, yeah, it's true. Got some things I wanna do to you._

My dark haired princess is back. I can see her smile from the doorway.

_Oh... ooh yeah!_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback me? I live for it!


End file.
